


Honeymoon

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, Honeymoon, Kinda, Las Vegas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rich Bokuto because come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.Well, almost everything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> The BokuAka Honeymoon AU everyone lowkey needed.  
> Me, at least.

“And what’s this?” Akaashi raises his eyebrows at the black vehicle parked in front of them.

“This, Keiji,” Koutarou answers proudly, palm sliding around Akaashi’s waist to pull him closer. “Is an Aston Martin DBS Superleggera.” Akaashi’s confused expression doesn’t change much after what Bokuto said, if not for the small, amused smile in the corner of his lips.

“And?”

Koutarou laughs and draws small circles on Keiji’s waist. He pulls him towards the car and Akaashi follows. He thinks Bokuto looks wonderful in his black jeans and black, printed, silk shirt. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and Keiji can’t help but admire the outline of his arm muscles under the thin fabric and the way his biceps flex when he opens the car door. “I’m taking you out, babe.”

Akaashi wears a long-sleeved, gray shirt and dark blue pants. It’s a simple outfit, but it complements Bokuto’s attire. He rolls his eyes but gets inside the car nevertheless. When Bokuto occupies the driver’s seat, Akaashi already has the seatbelt put and he turns to the other.

“When you said that our honeymoon is going to be a living dream, I didn’t think you will spoil me this rotten, Koutarou.” Akaashi says, motioning towards the very rich and stylish interior of the vehicle. They’re seated on comfortable Caithness leather and Alcantara chairs. The black color of the leather steering wheel only brings out the silver shine of Bokuto’s wedding ring. The dashboard lights are gleaming softly in the faint light of the cabin, and Koutarou glances at them, impatient to test the car.

Bokuto just snorts and turns on the engine. He looks at his husband and shrugs, the smile on his lips almost mischievous. “Perks of having a rich husband, darling.”

Akaashi smacks his arm playfully, then laughs and rolls his eyes while Koutarou starts the car. The sky is dark and the Las Vegas lights mix together in a colorful blur as the engine accelerates, passing heavily illuminated buildings and other cars on its way.

* * *

Koutarou didn’t lie when he told Keiji he’ll spoil him rotten.

Bokuto takes his husband to one of the most expensive restaurants. They have a lovely dinner together, on the highest floor and with the most beautiful view of the city. Champagne, appetizers, fancy meals and pretty desserts, Akaashi feels almost bad when the waiters serve the food. Every plate is decorated so beautifully that Keiji doesn’t even want to eat his meals. He is satisfied by simply admiring it, but Koutarou laughs and urges him to taste it, so Keiji does. He is wrong. It tastes as good as it looks. Even better, perhaps.

He still scolds Bokuto, nagging him for spending so much money. They’re rich, and Keiji knows his husband loves to spoil him, but this won’t stop Akaashi from reminding him that too much money spent isn’t a wise decision. But Bokuto doesn’t mind. He just smiles cheesily and it’s enough for him to call Keiji by his surname in his endearing, dorky way, and Akaashi gives up.

They don’t stop at the restaurant only. Keiji and Koutarou wander the night Las Vegas together, hand in hand, the car left in the care of their hotel’s rented driver. They planned a lot of things for their honeymoon trip.

Tonight, they take a night tour and explore the city along with other foreigners. Koutarou kisses Keiji under lighted palm trees and some people take photos of them. Keiji thinks Koutarou looks gorgeous when he’s laughing while they’re photographed and waves his hand to show the silver band on his finger.

They take pictures, candid photos, and dorky selfies together, either by themselves or with someone’s help. Keiji scrolls through the camera roll and smiles when he is shown a picture with them two, sharing a loving kiss while the camera is directed to them. He decides this will be his new desktop wallpaper as Koutarou pulls his hand and drags him to their next destination.

The next stop – a night club. The building is immense and Akaashi is surprised that the walls aren’t crumbling under the intensity of the music blaring through the speakers. Keiji isn’t a big fan of clubbing, he doesn’t like dancing and he’s not fond of crowded places, but it’s okay. Bokuto is next to him, and Keiji forgets about his discomfort when he can see the older’s eyes, bright and brimming with energy as he loses himself to the rhythm of the music.

Akaashi eventually loosens up too. There’s something in Bokuto’s energy that Keiji can’t resist. Ever since they first met, Koutarou made things more fun, more vibrant and livelier for him. Being with Bokuto, even now, means having fun for Keiji. He orders pretty glasses filled with colorful liquids, each of them of different shapes and decorated with fresh fruits or colored sugar. He dances to the music and closes his eyes, growing to love the hum of the basses and the way the music makes his hips roll.

When green eyes meet golden again, in the middle of a crowded dancefloor, with sweaty, half-drunk people surrounding them and the comforting warmth of the alcohol heating their bodies, they both know that it’s time to head back.

* * *

They both stumble inside their rented apartment giggling. Koutarou’s mouth is attached to Keiji’s, and Keiji doesn’t want to let go either. Bokuto simply slams the door shut with his foot once they’re inside, and neither of them is bothered by the bang of the door when it’s closed. They need to break the kiss only when the burning need to breathe stings their lungs. Akaashi can taste the liquor from Koutarou’s breath. He leans in and catches his bottom lip between his teeth, half-lidded eyes boring into a pair of dilated pupils. This is enough for Bokuto to growl and snatch Akaashi by his waist, pressing him flush to his chest.

“Keiji~” Koutarou sings with a light hum. He hoists the shorter up and makes him wrap his legs around his waist. Bokuto’s strong hands grip him firmly under his thighs, and Akaashi leisurely wraps his arms around his neck with an almost infuriatingly calm expression. “Did I tell you how pretty you are?” He adds, mouth on his husband’s pale neck.

“I believe you’ve been telling me this for more than eight years now, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s voice is flat, but this is not enough to hide the fondness of his gestures when Keiji’s fingers stroke the nape of his husband and grip his hair gently.

Bokuto laughs. He presses his thumb on the younger’s lower lip to massage it slowly, teasingly. Akaashi kisses the finger pad and smiles. Koutarou has to click his tongue as if annoyed then kisses him firmly. “You’re Bokuto-san too, did you forget, Keiji?”

The said Bokuto doesn’t respond and just pulls his husband closer by his nape. He kisses Koutarou hard, and it doesn’t take Bokuto long to taste the impatience on his lover’s tongue. He is happy to oblige, and Akaashi moans when Bokuto slides his tongue against his, licking inside the heat of his mouth with feverish passion. Simultaneously, Koutarou manages to carry the shorter to their bedroom.

The room is indecently luxurious and the bed ridiculously big. Both Akaashi and Bokuto were quite baffled when they first stepped inside the hotel room. It’s so different from their cozy, lovely bedroom. The windows are larger, the carpets too expensive and the chandelier on the ceiling gives a dimmer, almost alluring light. But who cares? Who cares about it when they can still fall asleep in each other’s arms, warm and content, with their fingers intertwined together?

And who cares now, when Koutarou throws Akaashi on the expensive silken sheets and fumbles with the tiny buttons of his dress shirt to take it off while Akaashi kisses his face all over?

They need a few more minutes till they’re both naked and hot, so very hungry for each other’s touch. Their clothes lie long forgotten on the floor. They care too little to bother folding or placing them neatly on a chair. The alcohol from the club veils their mind in a pleasant buzz that only adds to their arousal, but it is not enough to interfere with their activities. If anything, Akaashi sees his husband even clearer now, as if the alcohol only enhances his senses. He sees the way Koutarou mouths at the skin of his chest, slowly making his way lower and lower till his lips brush the sensitive skin of his sensitive tip.

Keiji gasps and bites his lip, eyes fluttering closed. His hips buck automatically and he can’t hold back his groan when he feels the warmth of Koutarou’s tongue against his hardening member. He can only curse through his teeth and watch how the older takes him in his wet mouth, staring at him with the intensity of a predator watching its prey. Keiji’s thighs tremble and he has to cover his mouth. Chills run on his spine when the gray-haired man wraps his fingers around the throbbing warmth of Akaashi’s cock and uses his tongue to play with the sensitive head.

“Koutarou…Fuck- please-” he begs softly, trembling fingers reaching for the other’s cheek to touch and caress it.

Koutarou doesn’t seem satisfied with this reaction. Spreading Akaashi’s legs apart, he lies on his stomach, swiftly fetching the bottle of lube from the splendid, Italian wood bedside table. Fist still around Keiji’s member, he strokes it with languid, slow movements as he lowers his head, lips brushing the soft skin of Akaashi’s inner thigh. Koutarou pauses to inhale the scent and before the younger can even realize, Bokuto already presses his tongue flat on the soft surface, making the shorter gasp. Bokuto tastes the light saltiness of Keiji’s sweat and his unique, sweet taste. He looks up and Akaashi curses louder, somewhat annoyed at Koutarou’s wide, too smug grin.

“Sweet and lovely. I want to eat you out till your thighs are trembling.”

Before Akaashi can use his leg to kick his husband’s back as revenge, Koutarou already catches his ankle. Bokuto’s eyes shine as he looks at Keiji and kisses the soft valley of his sole with utmost gentleness. Akaashi shivers and has to cover his mouth, preventing a small whimper from slipping past his lips. He forgot about his temporary annoyance. How couldn’t he, when Koutarou is looking at him with a grin that makes his heart tremble?

“You’re beautiful.”

“And you are too smug.” Akaashi counters with a soft frown. Koutarou simply laughs and releases Akaashi’s leg, placing it over his shoulder. The brunet doesn’t try to move it anymore, and Koutarou starts to kiss on the exposed skin, nose brushing it and making the younger squirm.

“You are very, very, very beautiful, Keiji.” Bokuto insists, lips moving briefly against the sensitive skin. “I want to ravage you, baby. Make a pretty, whimpering mess out of you.” Keiji only whines in return and looks away, well aware of the redness of his cheeks. The reaction makes the older smile and he takes his husband’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Akaashi squeezes it back gently.

It’s not long before Koutarou’s mouth nears Akaashi’s entrance. Keiji is helpless under his husband, and the only thing he can do when Bokuto, ever so slowly, licks a long stripe on his perineum is to let out a choked gasp and shudder. Koutarou doesn’t waste any second, he goes from languid rolls of his tongue to swift and precise laps. He teases Akaashi with playful licks, never pushing his tongue deeper than past the twitching ring of muscles. Keiji cries and whimpers, and his fingers find Bokuto’s hair. He clenches them in it, tugs at it and messes it up, his trembling knees thrown over the older’s shoulders brushing his ears.

With practiced skill, Bokuto opens the bottle of lube and pours enough of it on his fingers, rubbing them to warm the liquid. When he pushes the first digit inside, his other hand goes up to Akaashi’s neglected erection. His hands are slow and careful as he stretches the twitching walls and strokes the leaking length to smear the pre-come all over it. Koutarou’s eyes are fixated on the brunet’s expression. His eyes spark in the dim light of the bedroom, golden irises drawn to Keiji’s parted lips, to the tremble of his chest and the way his hips shake when Bokuto pushes another finger inside and starts scissoring them, simultaneously tightening his grip around Akaashi’s dick.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He mutters lowly, hungry golden orbs catching the twitch of his moaning husband’s cock. “Look how pretty and horny you are, angel. Do you like my fingers so much, Keiji?” Koutarou taunts, and Akaashi shivers at the thickness of his voice. He can only moan the older’s name through breathless pants. In return, Bokuto rubs his fingers harder against his prostate. The cry that he hears is so obscene it goes straight to Koutarou’s pulsing dick.

By the time Koutarou inserts the third finger, Keiji’s legs are spread wide and he hides his face in a pillow, back arching and hips trembling uncontrollably. ‘Lovely.’ Bokuto thinks, thumb playing with the leaking slit and rubbing it in a way that makes the younger whimper and cry his name louder. Koutarou curses through his teeth and does it again, finding Akaashi’s reactions incredibly addictive. He is a little sad that he can’t take a photo of his beautiful husband to admire later, but he doesn’t think too much about it. They’re married and they’re on their honeymoon. He’ll have plenty of occasions to immortalize these wonderful moments.

Bokuto knows his husband’s body well. So he is very much aware that the hazy look in Keiji’s teal blue eyes and his soft but insistent whispering of his name is a signal that he is close to orgasming. Koutarou can’t allow this. Not so soon. As much as he loves to spoil the man under him, this turn of events is not included in his plans for tonight.

So instead of pushing Akaashi closer to his release, Bokuto bends over his husband and captures his lips in a deep and slow kiss. It is enough of a distraction for him to remove his wet fingers from Akaashi’s entrance. Keiji practically cries in Koutarou’s mouth, voice weak and almost frustrated, but Bokuto silences him by shoving his tongue inside his mouth, the rolls of his wet muscle slow and so, so sensual. Keiji can’t do anything but to whine again and wrap his arms tightly around the taller’s neck, pressing his bare chest flush to his own.

“Please, Koutarou…” he begs, barely leaning away from the older. Their lips brush together and Bokuto thinks Keiji is so gorgeous with his flushed cheeks and pretty, luscious lips. “Come on, fuck me already.” He adds, pulling on the hairs on Bokuto’s head with slight force. “I want you to fill me up, baby-”

Koutarou listens. It’s not like he really intended to deprive his husband of the pleasure that they both need so much anyway.

“As you wish, Keiji.” Bokuto’s voice is raspy with arousal and low. He spreads Akaashi’s legs wider and grips his hips with his fingers. He is sure that he would leave bruises behind, but Koutarou doesn’t mind it. By the way Akaashi bites his lips and stares intently at Koutarou’s cock, hard and dripping against his abdomen, Bokuto knows that Keiji doesn’t either. Finally, he guides the tip of his member against his lover’s hole, jaw clenching in concentration. “Ready for me, baby?” He growls one last time before slowly pressing in.

Keiji moans loudly when he feels his husband’s cock penetrating him. The pressure burns, but the tingles on his skin are enough to soothe the discomfort. Koutarou prepared him well, but no amount of fingers can replace the girth of his length and how full he feels when the older, panting, pushes his member inside completely. Akaashi keens and grips Koutarou’s shoulder tightly. He breathes in deeply, feeling his walls clenching and twitching around the thick member. Koutarou has his forehead pressed against Akaashi’s as the two pause their ministrations, Akaashi needing to adjust and Bokuto having to halt, fully aware that if he doesn’t stop, he’ll fuck Keiji like an animal.

But all his plans to go slow are tossed aside when just after a minute or two, Keiji looks at him and rolls his ass fluidly, giving Bokuto a glimpse of the so much needed friction that he craves.

“Move.” Akaashi orders, and Bokuto, helpless as he is, follows.

The first thrusts are rough and powerful. Keiji arches his back and yells out Bokuto’s name, eyes shut close and mouth hanging open. He cries, abrupt gasps falling from his lips as Koutarou rams his member inside, knocking the breath out of Akaashi’s lungs. The pace is intense and rough from the beginning and God, how wonderful Keiji looks in Bokuto’s eyes.

Koutarou fucks into Akaashi hard. He lifts his hips, seating himself under his husband’s ass and thrusts inside with an animalistic speed. He bites his lip harshly and puts his palms over Keiji’s hipbones, pulling him down on his cock each time his own hips roll upward to fill Keiji up. Akaashi can only cover his mouth to muffle the loud moans that come out and he loves it. He loves the raw and intense pace, the warmth, and the slickness of Bokuto’s dick inside him, fucking him with no trace of hesitation. He loves how Bokuto curses through his teeth, thrusts his hips, and presses harder into Akaashi’s skin.

“So beautiful, so fucking perfect and all mine.” Koutarou growls, voice so dark it sends more shivers down Akaashi’s back. He can only whimper and spread his legs further, soft yelps following as the older keeps pounding him. “Do you have any idea how good you feel, baby? How nice it feels to ram my cock inside you, carve your insides and shape them to the size of my dick?” Bokuto talks with a wide grin, knowing how well his words affect Akaashi. The younger’s walls tighten around Koutarou and his dick pulses.

Bokuto leans over, changing the angle of his thrusts. Mouth close to Keiji’s collarbone, he bites the skin and sucks on it, never slowing down. “Fuck!” Akaashi screams, the stimulation of the older’s cock and the teeth biting on his skin being enough to make his walls clench tighter around the erect member. “Koutarou… Baby- baby, fuck!”

“Harder!” He begs, lips finding the male’s forehead to press kisses on the sweating skin. “Please, please- Ha- harder!” he chants, gently pulling the male’s head back a little to meet his eyes.

“Harder you will get, then.” The grin on Bokuto’s lips is dangerous, and before Akaashi can even realize it, Bokuto pulls out and he’s flipped over. Face buried in the soft pillows, he obediently raises his hips, exposing himself completely for his husband.

“Beautiful angel.” Koutarou mumbles, hand on his cock to stroke it lazily. He lowers his head to press a kiss on the white skin of Akaashi’s ass, teeth sinking in the soft flesh and leaving a beautiful mark behind. Akaashi moans in return, then giggles softly, tickled by the faint brush of the older’s fingers on his skin.

“Koutarou-” he laughs, rocking his hips as a response when Bokuto doesn’t stop petting and squeezing the softness of Akaashi’s hips with his palms. “Baby, weren’t you supposed to fuck me a minute ago?” He asks, a cheeky grin on his swollen, pretty lips. His cheeks are flushed and breath heavy. The older just snorts and kisses the skin again before straightening his posture. Still not pushing his dick inside, Bokuto hums as if deep in thought, palm gliding over the smooth ass.

“Patience, darling, patience.”

“Patience my ass. Fuck me now, Koutarou.”

Koutarou doesn’t complain. Like a good husband he is, he rolls his eyes amused then grips Keiji’s hips to lift them a little higher. He licks his lips as he spreads the cheeks apart, and with one hand, he pushes his length inside again, shuddering when he feels the younger’s warmth wrapping around his cock so snugly and perfectly.

“Fuck- ‘Kaashi- ” Bokuto sighs while Akaashi keens. The new position allows the older to reach even deeper and he thrusts his hips suddenly, the motion making Akaashi cry and curl his back. “Sweet heaven, you feel so fucking good, Keiji…”

“Koutarou, Koutarou- please!” The younger begs, lifting himself on his elbows and turning his head to look at the other. “I need you… please-!”

Just like the last time, the gray-haired man doesn’t wait to be ordered twice. He rams his length inside Akaashi’s entrance with so much passion he can see the younger’s cheeks jiggling from the impact. The sight is beyond arousing, and with the wonderful sound of skin slapping against skin and the wet, squelching sounds he’s making while pounding his husband, Koutarou loses himself in the wave of arousal that is taking over him.

Akaashi isn’t much better. He pants in his pillow, trembles from every rough thrust inside, and rolls his eyes stupefied each time Bokuto’s cock abuses his prostate. He loves every single bit of it and the loud moans and curses slipping through his lips are enough proof for that. Lucky thing their apartment’s walls are sound-proofed, Keiji thinks, crying Koutarou’s name when he felt his sweet spot hit again, harsher.

They move in synch, Keiji’s body rocking back and forth to meet Koutarou’s, who oddly enough, doesn’t get tired from the intense pounding. Bokuto bends over Akaashi and starts biting on his back, leaving marks and soothing kisses on his skin. When Keiji quivers and his walls squeeze Koutarou inside after a particularly rough thrust, Bokuto licks a long stripe on his lover’s back, ending up biting on his naked shoulder.

“S-so good- God, Kou-” Akaashi pants, drool on his chin as he buries his face in the pillows again to hide his groans. “Just a bit- m-more-…”

Koutarou doesn’t need to be told that. He simply grunts against Akaashi’s ear and kisses it, murmuring sweet nothings with a low, thick voice. He is close to his release as well, but he wants to focus on Keiji’s pleasure first, make him come and scream his name more, louder, till his throat is sore and all he can think about is him.

So he presses his forehead on the brunet’s back, closes his eyes and grunts again, teeth clenched and eyebrows furrowed as he starts to ram his cock inside harder, but trying not to come as well. And it works. It takes Bokuto just a few more thrust and Akaashi is calling his name brokenly, hips stuttering and knees turning into jelly. Koutarou has to catch him by the waist and hold him steady while the younger comes untouched, warm sperm landing on the sheets underneath them.

Bokuto doesn’t stop one moment. He pushes his erection inside, fills his husband to the brim and bites on his back. He fucks his lover through his orgasm and chases his pleasure as well. Keiji is a moaning, wrecked mess, he holds one of Koutarou’s hand in his and squeezes it, the words that fall from his lips, half-uttered praises and ‘I love you’s whispered like a never-ending mantra.

It’s not long before Bokuto orgasms as well. Because he didn’t put on a condom, his semen is spilled inside Akaashi’s twitching hole, the warmth of the liquid making the brunet whimper. Unlike his partner, Bokuto is silent. All he can do, dizzy from the overwhelming pleasure, is to press kisses over kisses on Akaashi’s skin and hold him tightly, breathing the lovely scent of his husband’s skin. Koutarou keeps thrusting till he can feel the last drops of his come milked out from his cock. When he stops, Bokuto takes a moment to kiss Akaashi’s nape and pulls out, small drops of sperm coming out as he does so.

Bokuto places an exhausted Akaashi on the other side of the bed, where the sheets haven’t been stained yet. He turns him on his back and is pleased to see the younger, red-faced and panting, looking very much satisfied and content. When Akaashi cracks one eye open, Bokuto smiles and so does his husband. Keiji’s long arms reach for the older and Koutarou complies, laying on Keiji’s naked chest.

“Wonderful as ever, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi murmurs with a soft grin, placing a soft and sweet kiss on his husband’s lips. He is exhausted but happy, and he wraps one leg around Bokuto’s waist, pulling Koutarou just a bit closer to him. Koutarou laughs softly and kisses back firmly. Their lips melt together and he grabs Akaashi’s naked hip in his palm, squeezing it fondly when he feels his long, lean leg curling around his middle.

“Don’t give me all the credit,  _ Bokuto-san _ .” He replies with a soft grin, nuzzling his nose against Keiji’s chin. “It’s teamwork, after all.” Akaashi simply laughs but doesn’t protest. They share a few more kisses instead, slipping words of ‘I love you’ and loving compliments. Koutarou stares into his lover’s eyes with raw fondness. Akaashi’s own expression reflects nothing but affection and bliss. They love each other and it’s more than obvious to anyone how much they do simply by the look in their eyes. Keiji doesn’t need to tell Bokuto that he loves him, because he is sure that Bokuto knows. But he does it anyway. Koutarou smiles and responds, and their lips meet again.

They end up cuddled together on the large bed, the stained duvet tossed aside. Akaashi has his head placed on Bokuto’s chest and he drags his palm over his husband’s naked chest lazily. He looks up at him, smiling softly when he sees the unruly strands of gray and black hair that he messed up with his hands during their lovemaking. When Keiji moves his hand to caress it, he pauses for a moment, eyes on the lovely ring placed on his finger.

Bokuto notices the movement and glances down at the younger. He smiles when he realizes where Akaashi is looking and catches his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Whatcha thinking about, Kaashi?” he asks with a husky voice. It’s almost 4 in the morning and they both are close to falling asleep. Content as he is in Bokuto’s arms, Akaashi just shrugs and smiles dreamily. He takes the male’s hand and brings it to his lips, then kisses the matching silver band on Koutarou’s fingers. They look in each other’s eyes for a moment, and they both see nothing but warmth and affection.

“Nothing. Just you and you alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
